


How To Pray

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Quiet contemplation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Words prompt: [mystery](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_18_mystery)

It's a mystery why Robbie puts up with James.

The perpetual aura of smoke, the endless quips, the nitpicking about Robbie's wardrobe, the nitpicking about Robbie's _everything_ … 

And then James looks at him over a crime scene. Just looks at him. And Robbie's stomach flips, the world turns sideways.

Later, snogging James thoroughly, Robbie will forget all the things that bother him. Because this, the way James meets his gaze with a kind of wonder, the way his lips taste under Robbie's, the fire of his touch, this is the real mystery to be savoured.

Love is a blessed mystery.


End file.
